1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved hanging file storage unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there are numerous kinds of hanging file storage units sold on the market, but none of them are satisfactory in use. FIG. 10 illustrates a typical hanging file storage unit commonly seen on the market. As shown, the hanging file storage unit includes four generally L-shaped legs A and two side bars B. The leg A is provided with a plurality of threaded holes A1 at its vertical side and its upper side, while the side bar B has a plurality of threaded holes B1 at both ends. The legs A are engaged with the side bars B by screws. Nevertheless, it is difficult and time-consuming to adjust the distance between the two side bars B so as to adapt to hanging files with different sizes. Furthermore, such a hanging file storage unit is unstable and will oscillate when subject to an external force.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hanging file storage unit which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.